The Grifter
THE STORY The Grifter emerged on August 10, 2009, on the /x/ boards of 4chan by the_solipsist !wYl0Ob/Jlo. Apparently, it was a video he claimed to have disturbed him greatly "like it ruined something deep within his soul. He later posted several anonymous posts saying that the video had been posted on /x/ in 2008, but was quickly buried due to its highly disturbing nature. Soon, several other people had claimed to have seen the video, and they, too said it was too disturbing to view. In another thread, probably posted by the_solipist claiming to be anonymous, this story was released. "it was posted back in 2007-8 under some foreign link, the OP basically posted the link stating how fucked up it was. It was real grainy, from what i remember it showed strange images, like a ''bathtub full of writhing maggots, haunting paintings from old times melting, random forests,flashing colours, text in a different language (from what i remember) all while a strange voic'e played which sounded like a strange murmrer, if you've seen the 'there is nothing' video, it was like that voice but more indistinguishable. Then the graininess lifted a little, and there was a video of a small puppy being held up by it's neck, it was moving like in pain but it's cries where like a human childs, it then cut to a nursery with lots of craddles all the children where still in the cots, presumed dead, it walked over to one of the cots, and one of the newborns raised up a little, began to cry, and bled from the eyes and mouth. then another shot of a basement (like the original ''picture) with a malformed hand disapearing into it blood stained. Lastly it showed more text (someone 'stated' it said 'you're race is one that is dying') with an image of a plant rotting very quickly, close ups of corpses. and what i can only describe as 'real' cases of exorcism and demonic posession, which clearly have never been seen outside the said country of origin. while this seen plays, the voice that was talking fairly calmly, breaks out into screams of intense pain and suffering, which is just as deeply chilling as the initial shock. The creepy, radio like murmering voice is talking throughout the whole video." '''THE TRUTH Further examination of the photos proved that it was the correct size and resolution to be a youtube video. And on further investigation, one man found out that the images were from a little known Czech film called Little Otik, and on the evening of August 21, 2009, the_solipist posted: "the grifter is, indeed, my work of fiction. i started a thread about it after remembering the name from that "tales from the darkside" episode about a creature called "the grither" that i saw when i was little. i samefagged in the original thread a few times, but it really caught on like wildfire; piquing the curiosity of those who wanted to see it. along with the hive-minded trolls (from /b/?) that acting in the interest of my efforts by making their own claims to having had seen it. yes, i hate to lie, so i'll admit... i made the edited screencaps ripped from little otik. i was surprised it took you guys as long as it did to identify them. i was actually talking to a film major student from my school about shooting a video for the grifter this weekend, but i had intended to splice in the scenes from little otik.. kinda ruined my plans when you guys caught on, though" The grifter is still a topic for trolling, but there aren't a lot of people who still believe in the video. for more info, visit http://x.datchan.org/index.php?title=The_Grifter Anonymous has said (me) is very happy to know its not real! ... i watched it